monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phendranaguardian
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * = UserBox = Re: Guides Hey PG, thanks for leaving me a message on my talk page. About those guides: I'll be honest and say that as long as I've been a member here, I've never really paid much attention at all to the monster guide pages, even in my time as an admin. Though a guide does need to be approved by an administrator before it gets published, nobody has ever come to me looking for clearance, so I kind of forgot we even had them. Incidentally, Lord Loss was talking recently about how the guide pages for monsters had been very disorganized and unkempt. I think the decision has been made to clear them all out and start from scratch, though I myself never heard any official word of this. Some of those had been around forever, I'm talking like 2007-2008 or so. I don't believe there was any specific template to use, so they were all presented very differently. As such, some were very informative and helpful, others...not so much. As of right now, I have no clue whether or not we allow guides to be submitted. I should think we do, considering how important something like this is, but a much more organized and controlled process is going to have to be put in place before we get going again. Hope I could shed a little light on this issue for you. If you have any more questions or concerns, feel free to ask either myself or one of the other admins. Thanks! Aandrew07 (talk) 06:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for responding. I figured as much about the guides, but at least now my thoughts have been confirmed. So it looks like I won't be posting one for some time. As for now, I just pitty those who took the time to make a full guide just to have it taken down, especially if they didn't save it somewhere on their computer. There were some pretty long ones too, such as that Lavasioth guide example. Other than that, i'm good for questions for now Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC)